EPF Command Room
:For the first command room, see Command Room. The EPF Command Room (a.k.a. the EPF Headquarters) is the official headquarters of the EPF. It replaced the PSA Headquarters after the Popcorn Explosion on May 27, 2010. Penguins can enter it via the EPF Phone and the Everyday Phoning Facility, and the Tube Transport allowed entering the VR Room. On the previous EPF Command Room, if you were to move your cursor over the recycling bin, it would be filled with paper and if you do the same with the CDs next to the wardrobe, the CDs would flip over like the old Command Room. You still can't make anything come out of the silver circle in the middle, though. If all of the chairs were filled, the large TV would display a short video, which showed an elevator to the Command Room at the Beach, the Everyday Phoning Facility, and the Cove, though only the Everyday Phoning Facility elevator is currently available. During Operation: Blackout, the Tube Transport exploded while the Field-Op screen had been destroyed. After Operation: Blackout, the Tube Transport was completely destroyed, but left a hole where it used to be. The Field Ops screen remained the same way as it was during Operation: Blackout meaning that there was no Field Op. Later, in February 28, 2013, boxes started to appear for the rebuild. There was a large box on the left of the TV. The damaged Field-Ops screen was under a box for construction. Then, on April 4, 2013, a mini-lab appeared on the left of the TV. The TV got updated too. The main screen got replaced with another screen that shows graphs and has some wording. On May 9, 2013, a new EPF game was created. The Spy Drills game replaced Field-Ops meaning that the Field-Ops would never return. The Tube Transport hole was covered for construction. More boxes were loaded into the EPF. Then Polo Field confirmed that the EPF Command Room would be updated sometimes in March. After the Prehistoric Party 2014 the word texture changed. On March 6, 2014, the renovations were finally completed. History *This room did not exist before the events of the Popcorn Explosion had ended. Since the PSA HQ was destroyed, plans were made to design a new, high tech headquarters that the EPF would take over.The EPF Command Room was built and now serves as base of operations, however, it still contains some of the features of its predecessor, like the chairs, television, and table. *Herbert almost destroyed the EPF after the Medieval Party 2011 with the Hydra Bot. *Starting during Operation: Blackout, the Field-Op screen was smashed and there was no access to the VR Room. *Boxes started to appear for the EPF Re-build on 28 February 2013. *The EPF returned on April 5 for a new mission. *Because of Operation: Hot Sauce, it was announced that construction will be delayed on the Command Room, and it could take at least 2 weeks. *Spy Drills was released as a substitute for Field-Ops. The Tube Transport was covered with barriers. *A renovated version of the room was revealed in Episode 7 of The Spoiler Alert. It is said to be finished in March 2014. *As of March 6, 2014, construction was completed, with new music. Access The only way to get access to the EPF is if you answer the phone at the Everyday Phoning Facility. The Director asks you if you are ready to be one, and she gives you a choice. Yes or no. If you say yes, then you get your Elite Spy Phone. If you say no, then you don't get your Elite Spy Phone. However there is another way. If you have the code from Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge, you could unlock your Elite Spy Phone. Appearance Old Version The old Command Room's table, chairs and TV are here. There are stairs on either side. The Tube Transport is located in the back. The Big TV on the Left used to scan the EPF system for bugs. Now, there are bugs, which must be defeated by System Defender, which is what the Big TV is now. The four surveillance security screens in between show the Beach, Cove, Everyday Phoning Facility and Ski Village. New Version Now, the giant screen highlights the In-Game Missions, and there is now an on-site laboratory. The table got updated and was moved where the Tube Transport was along with the TV and chairs. Five surveillance security screens showing the Ski Village, Town Center, The Plaza, Cove, and the Everyday Phoning Facility were added. The Spy Drills and System Defender game were moved to the left side of the room. The exit is on the right side. The agent clothes are there, too. At the bottom left side is a jail. The jail has laser bars and a mini-satellite. There is also a computer that is playing Ice Blocks. Secrets *The EPF Command Room turns it is TV on and explains a plan. The smaller lights turn on. This can only be done if 1 penguin sits on each chair on the table (if the chair is full of penguins, it will still work). This can't be done anymore, as the room was renovated.'''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sl3IMr3dcEk *When you click on all the lights from left to right the lights go out. '''This can't be done anymore, as the room was renovated. *If you turn on the channel with the blue & pink penguins and you wait about 5 seconds a black bar will pop up that reads " This Conversation Would Probably Be A Lot More Interesting With Sound...HUH?" This can't be done anymore, as the room was renovated. Destruction During the events of Operation: Blackout, Herbert created a laser to steal the sunlight of Club Penguin in order to create himself a paradise. In order to succeed in doing this without the hindrance of the Elite Penguin Force, he set fire to the Everyday Phoning Facility and somehow destroyed the structure of the Command Room, which caused the destruction of the Tube Transport and Field Ops computer. Despite the seemingly minimal damage to the actual agency headquarters, re-construction began after the Hollywood Party. After the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013, Spy Drills were added. Trivia *When 10 penguins sat on each chairs, the lights turn green and the screen shows secret entrances in the Cove and other rooms, which are not accessible in-game. This can't be done anymore, as of the new, renovated Command Room. *The cabinet of the Command Room is located at the bottom right side of the room. *When you click the lights from left to right, the room would turn dark. This can't be done anymore, as of the new, renovated Command Room. *An entrance bug was found: you could walk in the tube transport, then walk out of it. But you would still leave to a new room. This glitch has been fixed. *There are some security monitors near the System Defender computer. *This is the same room as the Command Room. *It was destroyed during Operation: Blackout, forcing Penguins to build a new command room. **It survived the explosion. In Save the Island, after the phoning facility exploded, there was a square-shaped hole in the ground. Since it was probably exposed to non-agents, the hole was closed. *In an Operation: Blackout sneak peek, it shows the EPF Command Room destroyed and the Tube Transport on fire. *After the Operation: Blackout, if you click on the Screen it will show The Director of The EPF saying: "The Road Ahead Is Long. But The EPF Will Rise Again". *In the What's New Blog, they wrote in that they were rebuilding the EPF Command Room, stating that it would return. *The EPF Command Room was destroyed within 2 years in service while the PSA HQ was destroyed only after around 5 years of service. *On April 4, 2013 the big TV in the middle was replaced to show what missions there were. *On April 5, 2013, the music of the EPF Command Room was changed into the similar music from Operation: Blackout. *The room may have glitched when the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 started, because it looked like what it was before The EPF Rebuild and after Operation: Blackout, same with the Everyday Phoning Facility. *The room may have glitched again at the Medieval Party 2013 where the Spy Drills (where agents earn medals) has been removed and the construction placed above the Tube Transport had vanished. *If you look closely at the plan from ClubHerbert.com, you would see a table similar to the old design, six chairs next to the table and the big EPF screen from the previous EPF Command Room. You could also see many screens and computers there (You can see these things by an iPad. These plans are too small for a computer). *Polo Field said on the What's New Blog that the room would be completed in March. *In the edition #436 of the Club Penguin Times, a message from Gary the Gadget Guy could be found in the Comics sections stating that the new EPF Command Room would be ready to continue its service on March 6, 2014. *If your friend is in the room,when you try to find them,the find button will say "_________ is hiding" Gallery Epf command room new.png|The Command Room under construction. AgentcomEPFConstruction2.png|The Command Room after days of construction. EPF Command Room June 10.png|The Command Room with the working Tube Transport. Epf Command Room June 15.jpg|The Command Room with French text before Operation: Blackout. Epf2.JPG|The command room when 10 penguins sit on the chairs. File:EPF_NIGHT.png|With the lights out. Screenshot_from_2012-11-06_17:08:10.png|Operation: Blackout sneak peek. EPF destroyed.png|The Command Room during Operation: Blackout. EPF Command Room December 2012.PNG|The EPF Command Room after Operation Blackout EPF Command Room New.png|The EPF Command Room as of April 4, 2013. Note that the penguin on the EPF logo has a smile. EPF Command Room Tube Transport Rebuild.png|The EPF Command Room as of May 9, 2013. EPF Cmd Rm 02132014.png|The EPF Command Room as of February 13, 2014. Agentcom2014.png|EPF Command Room on March 6, 2014 Others EPF destroyed.png|The EPF Command Room During Its Final Days Of Existence. Epfindisdeonfire.PNG|During Operation: Blackout- a closeup at the Tube Transport. Comand room anual.png|The EPF command room as shown in the Club Penguin annual 2013 There are a few changes to the room. Club Penguin EPF HQ rebuild 2013.PNG|The EPF HQ being rebuilt, as seen on the What's New Blog. EPFhqrebuild.PNG|EPF Command Room rebuilding. EPF April 2013 Screen.png|The new mission screen located in the EPF command room EPF Command Room Lab.png|The Lab NewEPFField-Ops.jpg|Sneak Peek from Tour Guide. plans.png|New plans for the new EPF Command Room. photocloseup.jpg|The plans as seen on ClubHerbert.com EPFCommandRoomMensageFromGary.png|Gary Message About The New Command Room. Names in other languages See also *Command Room *Elite Penguin Force *Everyday Phoning Facility *VR Room SWF *EPF Command Room Archives *Before Operation: Hibernation and before Operation: Blackout *EPF Command Room during construction (March 2013) *EPF Command Room during Operation Hot Sauce Music *Default *Operation: Hot Sauce *Current music Sources and References Category:Places Category:Formerly hidden room Category:EPF Category:EPF Rooms Category:PSA